Seeing You
by NotSorry
Summary: "When I left, you have to understand," Valkyrie's voice became desperate. Desperate for them to understand that they had to trust her. "I did it for you. I did it for all of you. I can't tell you. I want, so much. But I can't." Sequel to 'Missing You'


**Whoo! Two in one night! I'm on a roll! Anyway- This is the sequel to 'Missing You'. I couldn't leave the story like that. One of my favourite things to write is people's reactions to shocking news and things. I love it. There might be a sequel to this sequel (trilogy!)... I hope... Anyway, I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant. That sucks...**

Valkyrie Cain had not been in Gordon's mansion for a long time. It brought back too many memories that she had wanted to keep locked up. Now, as she opened the door after two years, Valkyrie was filled with nostalgia. She walked the halls, trailing her hands along the walls as she remembered the night she had been introduced to Skulduggery. How he had insisted that she stay and forget she had ever met him. How she had taken his hat. Oh, that hat. He loved it. Valkyrie wondered is he still had it? When she got to Gordon's study, Valkyrie went straight to the bookshelf. When she found the lever-book, she took a deep breath and pulled it, watching as the shelf swung open to reveal a transparent Gordon. "Valkyrie!" Echo-Gordon beamed "How nice it is to see you! How long has it been?"

Valkyrie smiled hesitantly at the image of her favourite uncle. "Hey, Gordon. Haven't seen you in a while..."

Her uncle frowned. "What's wrong?"

Valkyrie didn't answer. Instead, she looked around the room, taking in every detail. The bookshelf filled with books that looked like they'd dissolve into dust if she even touched them. The shelf with the strange rocks and boxes and other unnamed items. "I gave up magic. Two years ago." Valkyrie said quietly. "I haven't seen you since then. I missed you." She refused to meet his shocked gaze.  
"Stephanie..." He used her given name warningly. "Why? I thought you were happy... With Skulduggery and Ghastly and Tanith..."  
"I thought I had to, Gordon! I thought it was the only way to..." Valkyrie shook her head. "I can't even tell you. I can't tell anyone." Sighing, she walked to the door. "I haven't seen my friends for two years, but I invited them here today. Wish me luck."

As she was closing the door, Valkyrie heard her uncle call, "Good luck, Steph."

...

When Valkyrie was halfway down the stairs, she heard the front door bang open.  
"You saw her, Skulduggery! You promised her you wouldn't go to Haggard anymore!" Tanith's voice brought tears to Val's eyes. Her best friend... her sister.  
"I can't believe after all this time she finally contacted us." Fletcher spoke now. Oh, Fletcher. She missed his silliness and his crazy hair.  
"She wouldn't have left without a good reason." Skulduggery murmured, defending Valkyrie. Of course. He always defended me, Valkyrie thought as she walked down the stairs. When she reached the foot of the stairs, she paused to stare for a second at her old friends. They were sitting in the lounge, arguing about why she had called her here. Tanith was sitting directly in her line of sight. She was glaring at Fletcher for some reason, but when she looked up, her eyes connected with Valkyrie's, and both girls froze. Valkyrie smiled hesitantly, and Tanith beamed. "Valkyrie," she whispered, silencing the room. Suddenly, Val was being pulled into a teary hug from her best friend. "Oh, Val, don't you ever leave again!" Tanith cried. Tears fell down both of the girls' cheeks as they embraced, not letting go until someone cleared their throat behind them. Tanith pulled away to reveal Ghastly, Fletcher and Skulduggery standing awkwardly in the middle of the lounge room. Skulduggery was almost exactly the same as he was two hours ago, but his disguise wasn't on. Fletcher still had the same silly hair he had had two years ago, and he was smiling goofily at Valkyrie as he appeared in front of her and gave her a hug. Ghastly was standing next to Skulduggery, a small smile on his face as he met Valkyrie's eyes. "Hey guys. Miss me?"  
"Of course!" exclaimed Tanith, whacking Valkyrie on the back of the head. "Care to explain why you abandoned us?"  
And just like that, everyone became serious. "I'm sorry." Valkyrie said quietly. "I had to. I thought... I had to." She turned to the kitchen and beckoned them to follow her. Soon, they were all seated around the table. "Valkyrie, why now? Why after all this time?" Ghastly asked. Valkyrie felt uncomfortable under they stare of the people she had left behind. "When I saw Skulduggery earlier... I realized just how much I miss this life. I haven't even done magic since I saw you guys last. When I left, you have to understand," Valkyrie's voice became desperate. Desperate for them to understand that they had to trust her. "I did it for you. I did it for all of you. I can't tell you. I want_, so much_. But I _can't._" Her face fell in her hands, and she felt Tanith wrap an arm around her shoulder.  
"Valkyrie," Skulduggery spoke softly, placing a hand on her arm. "You don't need to explain anything. You had you reasons, and it's your own choice as to whether or not you'll tell us. Just...one thing? Are you back for good?"  
Was she? Did she want to go back to the danger and the near-death experiences and the serial killers?  
"Hell yeah." And Valkyrie grinned, glancing around the room. "There's no way I'm leaving you guys again."

And just like that, Valkyrie Cain was a part of the team again.

She couldn't wait for the Sanctuary's reaction. 

**Ha. Reviews are love, people! Please...?**


End file.
